forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Freya (Forgotten Testament IV)
"I'm... I'm finally perfect... Hehehe... How blissful it feels to finally be free! Why don't you all embrace the serenity of being a valkyrie and surrender to me? I promise, it won't hurt... Much~..." ~ Before Freya Battle III. Biography Freya was originally a Noblewoman, from the highest parts of Vilargre. As such, she had always looked down on others, and hated to lose anything. A fight, a contest, anything. Freya had originally encountered Kevin Leveras, playing with Aeron Dawnseeker and Tobilas Dawnseeker, in the town of Feraden when she was 12 (10 years prior to the story for Forgotten Testament IV). She had always hated the thought of friends of a lower class, and rejected the concept even more when a youthful Kevin asked if she wanted to join in for "Sword Practice." It was upon meeting these 3 that Freya's destiny would be intertwined with them for eternity. Appearence Freya.JPG|''Freya, the captain of the 10th order. She has a rivalry with Kevin Levaras wielding the blade. Since the Celestial War ended, Freya has taken up guns.'' Freya(2).JPG|''Freya, the Valkyrian captain of the 10th order. She has gained new strength from her Blood.'' Freya(3).JPG|''Freya, the Valkyrian captain of the 10th order. Why does she wear a holy Rosary now?'' Freya(4).JPG|''Freya, the vampire. She feels she is the ultimate being in beauty.'' Freya's appearence varies, due to the Chimerian blood flowing through her increasing her strength and style with each dose. Freya's mainly portrayed with long, blonde twintails, sporting her captain's armor, only in Light Blue/White colors. In her first appearence, she holds an A61 Brown Sniper Rifle. She mainly uses skills that work with guns in this battle. Later, she adapts those skills to create magic bullets from her hands, due to her overwhelming power. Her second appearance, much has changed. In this form, she now wields an E52 Stabber Bayonet. She's also sprouted smaller pink wings, which she levitates around on. As well, her armor has become much more dark, and menacing as compared to her older appearence. Her eyes have also become softer, and more enticing. Her third appearence, she tosses away the rifles, and takes up a R24 Light Sub-Machine gun. The wings are now larger, and she now wears Holy Rosaries to limit her strength. In this appearence, Kevin Levaras fights her in a one on one. Her final appearance is her most drastic change. She has embraced her vampiric nature (due to the overwhelming power of the Chimerian blood), and her eyes have changed to blood red. She has sprouted small fangs, with larger wings on her back. She wears a black dress into battle, and her hands have turned into demonic claws. She has also sprouted nine fox tails on her back. Her abilities have also drastically changed in this form. Abilities Skill List Fatal Bursts "Burst Synergies" Quotes "If ignorance is bliss, you and Reginald must be very blissful Kevin." ~ Before Freya Battle I "Fools... Traitors... That's all you are. I'm proud to fight for Tyrus, and to defend this beloved nation. You'll have to do better than this in order to change the future." ~ Party Defeat/Game Over, Freya Battle I. "Do you hear that? The screams of the innocent. The dying. The fearful. They make such beautiful music, wouldn't you agree? I don't appreciate orchestra silencers, so i'm afraid i'll have to silence you." ~ Freya Battle III. "And the fighting spirits are quelled, as a trail of blood flows. How fitting for you all." ~ Party Defeat/Game Over, Freya Battle II. "I... Defeated..?! How..? Your stronger than I first gave you credit for." ~ Party Victory "So you betray me too, Akina... I had thought ties between old friends would prove tighter than this... But I was wrong." ~ Party Victory/Akina in battle party. "Why the hell do you keep resisting the power of the Valkyries?! Kevin, just surrender yourself to the darkness! You would be the first male valkyrie we've had in this land! If you would only open your eyes, and allow yourself to see your potental... The Alragan Drive wasn't created for nothing!" ~ Before Kevin vs. Freya battle. "Now, if you'll excuse me, i'm going to take back what's rightfully mine, and use it on someone more worthy... Truly, your life was useless after all." ~ Kevin Defeat/Game Over "Your strength... Rrgh... How are you constantly surpassing my power?!" ~ Kevin Victory. "So this is where it ends! Do you see my perfection?! My beauty?! My strength! I have it all! Everything! All that I require now is Clarice to give me the last bit of Valkyrian Potion, and I will be whole... ... Maybe a little blood snack will do until then... You wouldn't mind, would you..?" ~ Final Freya Battle "*slurp* I'm going to savor your blood... It's going to taste delishous!~" ~ Party Defeat/Game Over, Final Freya Battle. "I... Time and again, you defeat me! Damn you all! Damn you all to hell!!! What the hell is the source of your strength!? Answer me!!" ~ Party Victory. "... Why do you hesitate to kill me? I'm evil. I see that now... I... I'm so sorry..." ~ Party Victory, Aeron, Tobilas or Reginald land the final blow. "... Even now, you defeat me. I'm so sorry, for everything i've done... Kevin... I... Forgive me...~ Party Victory, Kevin lands the final blow. Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters Category:Forgotten Testament IV Bosses Category:Forgotten Testament IV Villains